


Little Bitch Academia: After Hours

by Sugarino



Series: Expanded Universe [17]
Category: Little Witch Academia, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, BDSM, CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Femdom, Foursome, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Futa, Futanari, Gendom, Girl On Girl, Girl Penis, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, Lezdom, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl, Transgender, Women In Power, Women on Top, Yuri, female on futa, sissification, transgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarino/pseuds/Sugarino
Summary: Mateo now Maddie has finally come to terms with herself after a little pushing, and some punching, pinching, whipping , an electrocution from the Emperor. Alas her new girlfriend had to send her back home but something may await for her there too.





	Little Bitch Academia: After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Another one down. Going to try and make the next one not so O.C focused since been doing them a lot. Regardless happy I got this down.

Mateo, no Maddie retired to her dorm on Dubrillion once again. For half a month or so after she "crashed" the Emperor's party on Entralla, her highness took it upon herself to punish her thoroughly. Not thoroughly enough in Maddie's opinion if she had to be honest. The she pronoun while odd and would take some getting used to, still felt good for her to say. One of the other thing she noted since it would be impossible for her to miss, is the Emperor had burned literally all her male uniforms. In front of her. Maddie had not been able to leave the Emperor's room at the Stardust Palace, the this sadist queen showing her heaven and hell in that time. During about a week into her stay the Emperor had a surprise for her so she claimed. She ordered the prime minister to bring in the gift which was literally every damn uniform of the youth league Maddie owned. Since she only came out recently it was all male. Dean through the large pile of clothes on the floor in the middle of the room, Maddie curious what was going on from her place on the bed.

The Prime Minister Din seemed to pour some strange liquid on the pile of clothing while the Emperor extended her right hand. Maddie nearly jumped ten feet in the air when a lighting bolt shot out from her finger tips, when it made contact with the pile of clothes. the whole thing instantly burst into flames. Maddie was also mildly concerned when she could have sworn the smile hidden underneath the hood of her new mistress. Thus that was how Maddie found herself in the female uniform of the Imperial Youth corps, that was a similar olive-beige as the standard imperial officer and youth uniform, just with a skirt though Maddie took note that it seemed this uniform had the skirt slightly shorter then standard regulation. She knew better then to ask questions or comment on how it now made her girly pink panties stick out often if she so much as moved, said panties barely even able to contain her ass. Luckily or perhaps unluckily Maddie did not have to deal with explaining to anyone her new identity yet as the drop ship the Emperor had shipped her off on, landed at the planet on the dead of night and due to strict regulations all cadets were either asleep in their dorms or pretending to be asleep for some late kinkport . net browsing. The other reason she was glad is it spared her from flashing her ass cheeks and a panty shot to any of her friends who may have been walking around. The only ones she flashed to was the standard guards and hall monitors of the dorms who usually would have scolded her and put her back in her room and might have humiliated her in front of the corps the next day but left her alone since every time she did flash them, the temporary tattoo (or at least the Emperor claimed it was temporary) that was slapped on her right ass cheek that read "Emperor's property" told them all they needed to know.

At last she finally reached her room, swiping her card key the door unlocked, she walked into the darkened room and collapsed on her bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"Is this for real?"

"I never would have figured..."

"I think we'll have some fun girls!"

"But is h- she really into this stuff?"

Maddie awoke to several voices in hushed whispers around her. As she came too she started recognizing them as Sucy's friends Akko and Lotte and Sucy herself.

"G-girls?"

Maddie groggily replied with, then forgot she was still dressed like.

"So why are you dressed like a giant sissy slut?"

The bluntness came from her own Girlfriend Sucy but yes she was dressed like that. Though Sucy and the others had helped her dress for meeting the Emperor at the Stardust it was at least "normie" or standard stuff. After being with the Emperor the dress she was now forced in was more fetishy then a simple outfit or dress.

"Um girls i-i-its. Uh."

Maddie was at a loss of words to explain her current outfit and also what exactly had gone down and who she met. Sucy's put her index finger on Maddie's lips, ceasing her babbling for the time being.

"Sssssh honey its okay. I got this from a certain someone"

Sucy, shook her free hand to emphasis a letter she held in it. On closer inspection Maddie could make out the Emperor's unique hand writing, something she had been acquainted with due to various body writing that women had put on her in their sessions and due to her hand writing being the tat on her ass.

"And it explains everything we need to know~"

Sucy continued as Maddie's own body didn't know if to flush or blush. She had revealed her deepest desires to the Emperor. Either by telling her or finding out it was futile as she could just pluck the info from Maddie's mind. It seemed even if she had to leave the women she had fallen in love with, she had sent a little gift to her friends so that Maddie would have some "fun" even if she could not be there all the time. Maddie started to move trying to get out of the bed but then she froze. It was as if time had stopped and then in the next second pain coursed through her body. The reason for being is that Sucy did not want her girlfriend getting up and had used her foot to literally pin Maddie by her balls or what the Emperor now called her ovaries.

"Stay."

Was all she commanded as she started grinding a little into the squishy eggs in the package, grinning sadistically. Akko and Lotte were a little taken aback. They had been under some of Sucy's "training" at the re-established Luna Nova, but the goth girl's sadism and BDSM kinks never went as far as CBT. Well until now. Maddie was once again in her heaven and in her hell. There was pain but the masochistic part of her awakened and she'd be lying if she was not sickeningly enjoying the big tiddie goth witch crushing her most precious parts with her feet.

"Well girls its time to put your training to good use."

Sucy said while putting one of Maddie's testicles between her big and index toe and squeezing it like a vicegrip, Maddie herself wondering where Sucy even learned such dexterity.

"U-um but-"

Began Lotte who seemed to be the most shy of the group before Sucy shot her a glare that could freeze water. With an eep Lotte ran back to the room she and Akko shared. Sucy stopped trying to crush Maddie's eggs if for but briefly, the blonde girl taking this moment to catch her breath as much as possible.

"I-I got it."

Squeaked Lotte's voice again who had returned. Maddie still reeling from the attack on her gonads almost fainted at the sight before her. Lotte had brought in a giant white dildo that was obviously a strap on and it did not take a genius to figure out what it was probably going to be used for.

"Well Akko? Are you ready?"

Sucy asked. Maddie had forgotten completely about the Japanese girl and worried what she was doing. She must have found this stuff weird. Akko was pretty innocent after all. Maddie's attention was then brought to Akko herself as the Japanese girl replied with "huh?" Maddie following the sound of the voice to the one corner of her room. Akko had discarded the skirt of her own junior officer corp uniform and was furiously trying to flick her bean while splunking in the deepest part of her cave.

"O-o-oh yeah!"

Akko replied being brought back to reality and walking over to Lotte leaving a still confused Maddie. The Japanese girl now fully discarded her soaked panties, putting on the dildo. With now another view Maddie could see it was double sided, Akko shuddering as she put the long phallic object up herself and Sucy clicked its belt in place. Sucy came over to Maddie lovingly planted a kiss on her forehead before whispering in her ear; "This is going to hurt like a bitch."

Maddie was flipped around on the bed, now being stomach down and on her hands and knees, her large ass and pussy in the air. Sucy had taken out one of the many potions she stored in their room, this one a bottle of blue liquid, and applied it to her fingers. Pulling down Maddies' panties the goth girl's hands started rubbing at Maddie's exposed opening which while still tight Sucy could tell the Emperor that probably cracked that virgin pussy open. Maddie gave a few moans as Sucy teased her hole before the goth witch stuck her lube covered hand into the hole itself, making sure to explore the interior. At feeling pleased with her work she went back to face Maddie.

"Lick."

Was the only thing she commanded as Maddie lapped at the lube/potion whatever she just used that was on her hands and previously in her ass. From behind she could feel the two globes that were her ass being grabbed and something hard teasing at her hole. Turning her head as best she could it was still the lust crazed Akko with the BWC dildo still strapped onto her. Maddie somewhat afraid never seeing the usually cute and klutzy Akko in this way.

"A-a-akko are you going to go slo-"

"BANZAI!"

Maddie got cut off as Akko went right in, shoving the long rid of plastic as far as she could into Maddie. The dildo ramming right into her prostrate and g-spot. Maddie screamed in both pleasure and pain as her most sensitive are got penetrated, nearly cumming from that impact alone. It seemed Sucy caught onto that idea as Maddie felt something moving around her balls again. What felt like a hair band or wire being wrapped around and around the base of her balls and then being tied tightly. Sucy stepped back and admired her handy work.

"Not bad if I say so myself."

As Sucy did that Akko continued her non stop assault on what Sucy was now calling her "sissy hole."

"Her highness told us about your little kinks and have to say, you're kinda pathetic but you're our pathetic sissy cutie. Though in the her letter she sent us this message and we agree that your useless sperm could never vile this Earth with useless genes."

There was too many emotions running in Maddie's mind as the girl she had once dominated when she put up the tough act before was now domming her in every way. Only thing she could think of is like with the Emperor she was secretly loving being dommed and plowed by Akko. Thwack. Maddie nearly recoiled, while lost in thought Sucy had taken a ridding crop and had slapped it against Maddie's sack. The two useless eggs swinging back and forth from being hit.

"We gotta turn these uesless eggs into proper ovaries like a real girl."

Another hard slap to them, Lotte even flinching in pain at it.

"I gotta make sure every single worthless drop of DNA and genes are purged."

Sucy went on, Maddie noting her sadism was nearly on par with the Emperor. She assumed it was also Sucy making up for lost time since they met as their first encounter had Maddie on top when she was still in "boy mode." Sucy had put down her crop and started taking off her panties much like Akko. She brought over a stool putting it in front of the bed and sitting. Now Maddie had a good look at Sucy's glistening snatch.

"Her majesty also said pussy is off limits for you, its for real men and futas. She did give you permission to still look at it though and eat us out if we feel like it but think we need a demonstration too, Lotte?"

The timid finish girl came over, as soon as she was in reach Sucy violent grabbed the young finished girl and forced her into her muff. Lotte understanding her place started to lap at the taco and assaulted that thing with her tongue as if it was a Popsicle on a hot day. The stimulation was getting too much for Maddie. Akko pounding her ass, the CBT, seeing Lotte eat Sucy, and Sucy's teasings. Her pathetic little balls tried to cum but that band was wrapped tight. She could only moan in pain and unrelieved pleasure as she had a dry and ruined orgasm. Sucy pleased at what had just happened raised her hand to stop the others. The other two stopping their lewd actions. Going back around Sucy wanted to admire her work. She undid the bans around Maddie's balls, no useless eggs or ovaries at the least. The pathetic things taking a more bluish red state from their trauma.

She actually started to milk Maddie's small clitty a bit and used some of her magic to help move some of the cum inside along. The cum drooling out in a pathetic fashion into her palm. To her glee it was mostly clear and watery, impotent from a lot of their drama though the Emperor had made her promise she and only she would be the only to finally end genetic lines. With it in her hand like with the lube she walked up to Maddie's head again.

"Eat."

Was once again the only command. Maddie eating as much of her cummies as she could, lapping it up from Sucy's hands. The metallic and bready taste filling her mouth.

"Good girl!" Sucy said while caressing Maddie's head.

"But we got a big day ahead of us."

Sucy brought out a dog collar and leash and Maddie got the suspicion that perhaps she would have to parade in front of the other member of the Junior Officer Corp after all.


End file.
